


Beastmaster's Adventures

by FiliFuck



Category: Beastmaster's Adventures, Greeneyedwolfking, Moon Detective
Genre: 1930s, 1940s, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Noir, Based on a comics, Beastmaster - Freeform, Beastmaster's Adventures - Freeform, Beastmasters, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Dark Magic, Detective Comics, Detective Noir, Detectives, Drama & Romance, F/M, Film Noir, Furry, Gay, Gay Sex, Greeneyedwolfking - Freeform, Homosexuality, M/M, Magic, Moon Detective - Freeform, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Nudity, Organized Crime, Police, Romance, Sex Magic, Spin-Off, Vampires, Vigilantism, Werefoxes, Werewolves, Wolves, beasts - Freeform, city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliFuck/pseuds/FiliFuck
Summary: The story is set in a magical city of Lykeen. Lykeen City might look beautiful, with its bright neon signs and art-deco architecture, but don't let that fool you. Some of its citizens aren't normal human beings. Werewolves, werefoxes, vampires, fairies, witches..., you name it. Humans know about them, but like in the real world, the city is full of racism, crime and violence. That's when we meet Ernest Wild. A half-human, half sorcerer. He is also a vigilante, fighting for the people. However, Lykeen City is controlled by one of the most powerful criminal family out there. Can Ernest liberate the city and save its residents?
Relationships: Ernest Wild/Caroline Rose, Ernest Wild/Xavier Mendez
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

The city of Lykeen was very quiet that night. The only sound you could hear were raindrops falling on the ground. Most citizens already went to sleep. The city looked peaceful, but it wasn't.

There was a big man standing on the street. The man was dressed in a black leather coat. Under the coat, there was half unbuttoned white shirt. His face was hidden under a black 

fedora hat. He walked a few steps and hid under the bus stop roof. The sound of his heavy leather shoes was quite loud. He grabbed a lighter and a cigarette from his pocket and put the cigarette in his mouth. He lights his cigarette. The light has revealed his face. It was a man probably in his mid-30s. He had a full beard and long black hair. His light blue eyes were almost glowing in the dark. The man puffed a cloud of smoke, grabbed his cigarette and threw it on the ground.

"Alright. Let's do this."

The man entered a lobby of a big, neo-gothic building across the street. There was a guard sitting behind the desk. 

"I'm sorry sir. The building is closed. Please come back tomorrow."

The man put a hand in his coat and pulled out a gun. 

"Where is Archibald Munch's office?!"

"Oh shit! Alright! Alright! It's on the third floor, left corridor! Just please, don't shoot me!"

The man pulled the trigger. A blue light flew out of the pistol barrel and hit the guard's head. But the guard wasn't dead. He was just sleeping. The pistol wasn't loaded with bullets, but with spells. The man entered an elevator and went to the third floor. When the elevator stopped, he got out and snuck through the corridor. Then he found the right door with glass window. He grabbed the handle.

"Fuck! It's locked. Of course, it would be locked!"

The man found a lockpick in his pocket. He started to pick the lock, but the lockpick snapped.

"Damn! This shit keeps getting better and better!"

The man was already quite angry and annoyed, so he punched his elbow through the glass and opened from inside. He entered the office and started looking. The office was dark and quite messy, but he found what he was looking for. 

"Here is the file!"

He put the file on the desk and looked into documents inside.

"Damn, this was really worth it!"

The man put that file under his coat and escaped the building. When he reached the street, he found a parked green car. He ran to it, bashed the window, opened the door and got inside. Then he hotwired it and stepped on the pedal.

"Alright. I hope nobody followed me."

The man looked in the mirror and saw two black cars chasing him.

"Fuck! There is always someone who wants me dead!"

The man tried to escape, but these two cars were faster and heavier. One of them bumped into the man's car. The car was damaged and after while the man lost control over his car and crashed into a street light. His car stopped.

"It hurts like hell!"

The man looked at his right arm. Big shard of glass was stuck in his biceps. He pulled out the shard and growled in pain. The wound was bleeding. The man carefully put off his leather coat and ripped off the sleeve of his white shirt. He used the sleeve to bandage his bleeding wound. Then he opened the door and got out of that wreck. He fell on the wet road. His clothes were drenched in water, but it didn't matter. He was in pain. Then he heard the sound of an engine and someone shouting.

"Hey! There he is!"

"Come on! Grab him."

The man slowly and painfully stood up and saw two men. These men were chasing him a few minutes ago.

"Game over, Ernest Wild! You cannot escape! Look at you! You are a criminal! Why are you friend with a cop?! You just stole our documents! I know you are going to give them to your friend, detective Roivas!"

"I'm not a criminal! I want to set things right and make Lykeen safe again! Lykeen without crime and corruption!"

"Just give us our documents and you may leave Wild!"

"That's not gonna happen!"

Ernest painfully raised his right hand and the red light started to flow around his fist. He moved his hand and that red light flew right in front of these two men. The light started to form itself and then it changed into a wolf. Ernest just conjured a living wolf. The wolf started growling at these two men.

"What the fuck is this, Wild?! What did you do?!"

"I'm a beastmaster. We beastmasters can conjure up the beasts. Every beastmaster can conjure up some beasts. As you can see, I can conjure up wolves. So you better run…"

The wolf started to slowly walk to them. These two men were scared and slowly started to back off. Ernest looked inside the wrecked car and found the files. He grabbed them and put them in his coat. He put his coat over his broad shoulder and grabbed his fedora. 

Ernest looked at the wolf and the wolf looked back at him.

"Go after them!"

Ernest put on his fedora and quickly disappeared in a dark alley.


	2. Coming home

Ernest looked behind. Nobody was following him. Great. In a moment, he should arrive home. His clothes were drenched in rain and blood. He was cold and tired, but he couldn't rest. In a distance, he heard wolf growls and gunshots. He didn't have time to care about that. The wolf wasn't real and he would later disappear anyway. 

Ernest was running in a maze of side alleys. He tripped a few times from exhaustion and blood loss. He should be in another district by now. The alleys were dark and quiet, but suddenly, Ernest heard a familiar sound. It was a siren of a police car. The walls of the alley were immediately illuminated by red and blue hue of police lights. Ernest looked around the corner and saw an old, common police cruiser with 2 police officers. They got out of the car, holding guns and flashlights. Ernest was hiding behind the corner. One of the officers was walking on a chatter.

"This is officer Scaletta, we got an anonymous call. Suspect, which escaped the Munch's office building should be in this area. We are here to investigate."

Ernest slowly crouched backwards and hid behind a dumpster. The two officers were getting closer. Ernest equipped his revolver and looked in the revolver cylinder. The bullet chambers were empty. Also, he was too weak to summon another wolf. His arm hurt like hell, so hand to hand combat wasn't an option either.

"Officer Scaletta. We haven't seen the suspect yet. We will investigate the next street."

Ernest waited until both officers get in the car and drove away. Then he took a chance and ran away. 

It was just a few meters to his house. He couldn't be seen by anyone. Residents would ask why is he covered in blood. He decided to climb up a fire escape. Then he climbed over a window right into his apartment.

The apartment was old, dirty, and now even bloody. Ernest threw his coat on a table. On the table, there was a photograph of a small girl, around the age of ten. She had long, black hair and a yellow dress. On her head, there was a crown made from flowers. She was smiling.

"You wouldn't want to see me like that, Amalia. But I still miss you."

Ernest looked at his arm. He removed the primitive bandage, which was once a piece of his shirt, and checked the wound. The blood was dripping on the floor and was leaving a trail. Luckily the rain will wash the blood outside, so nobody could track him down.

Ernest entered his bathroom and turned on the light. He was searching in his first aid kit, but couldn't find any disinfection. He was looking around the apartment until he found a bottle of whiskey.

"This should do the trick.", he thought to himself.

Ernest removed the remains of his shirt and poured some whiskey into his wound.

"Fuck!", he screamed in agony and almost smashed a mirror.

After Ernest has calmed down, he grabbed a bandage from the first aid kit and tied the bandage around his arm. The wound was treated, but Ernest was still covered in blood.

Ernest removed his shoes, unbuckled his belt, and slid down his trousers. His underwear followed.

He entered the shower and turned on the warm water. The water was sliding down his big, hairy, muscular body, washing off the blood, and sweat. Finally, after a long time, Ernest was feeling relaxed. A warm shower was exactly what he needed. Actually, he was too relaxed.

He grabbed his penis and fell it harden. He was playing with his foreskin and after while his 8-inch penis was rock hard. Ernest began jerking off with his left arm, which was also strong. Ernest's moans and growls were echoing around the whole bathroom. He was like a wild animal. After a while, he had an intense orgasm and his thick semen has splashed on the tiles. He washed the semen off and sat down, resting his muscles.

Then, he grabbed a towel, dried himself, tied the towel around his waist, and left the bathroom. Ernest entered his bedroom. He lied down on his old, uncomfortable bed. His whole body was in pain and he was so tired, he immediately fell asleep.


End file.
